


What could be better?

by sarasbookz



Series: Elippo rise [7]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: First Dates, Firsts, M/M, Zoey 101 tribute, elippoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasbookz/pseuds/sarasbookz
Summary: Day 6 of Elippoweek: firstsElippo's first date. (Marti and Nicco are there to mess it up)This is a "tribute" to an episode of Zoey 101 S4.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Series: Elippo rise [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	What could be better?

«I'm going to take you out for dinner tomorrow.»

«Is it like a date?»

Filo smiled, seeing Elia's wide smile.

«Yes, it's a date.»

Elia and Filippo had been together for three weeks, but they never had a real date. They were both new with the whole "boyfriends" thing, so they had decided to take it slow. They had spent a lot of time cuddling and kissing, and they had done things that Elia didn't think were possible (How could a lip ring do that?!), but they had never gone out as a couple and they hadn't told their friends yet.

But now Filippo decided that they were ready to make it official. He planned to take Elia out for dinner and to ask him officially to be his boyfriend.

What could have gone wrong?

*

Filo wanted his first date with Elia to be perfect. He had chosen a small restaurant on the river Tiber, far from the chaos and the stress of the city center.

It would be just the two of them and the night sky.

«Do you like it?»

Elia looked around, amazed.

«It's perfect, Filo. No one's never done that for me before.»

«You're special, Eli, and you deserve something special.»

Elia leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Filippo's lips.

«Thank you, honey.»

Filippo felt his heart melting in his chest.

«Let's go inside.»

Filippo took Elia's hand and came into the restaurant.

*

Their first date was going exactly as Filippo planned. They ate a lot, they talked and laughed and they spent a lot of time just looking in each other eyes.

It was the perfect date, and Filippo decided that it was a good moment to tell Elia what he wanted. The time was right to ask Elia to be a real thing. 

«Eli...»

«Yes?»

And Filippo was going to tell him everything, when he saw the last thing he expected to see there. 

«Oh shit!» 

«Oh, wow. What a beautiful thing to say to someone during a date!»

Elia laughed, but Filippo was serious. 

«Turn to your left without being seen...» 

Elia turned. 

«Shit! What are they doing here?» 

When Filippo had chosen the restaurant, he had been careful to choose one far from the places they usually went to with their friends.   
So he didn't expect to see Martino and Niccolò there. 

«Do you think they saw us?» 

«Not yet...»

«What can we do now?» 

«Okay, take my jacket.» Filippo gave Elia his black jeans jacket. 

Elia wore it. 

«Okay, then?» 

«Put the hood up and move your chair so you'll cover me. And then we'll have to hope that they don't recognize us.»

«Why can't we just say "Hey boys, things between us have changed and we're out on a date."?»

«Do you really want to come out to your best friends like that?» 

«Okay, maybe you're right.»

«Shit, Eli! They saw me.»

«What do we do now?» 

«Stand up and go to the bathroom until they leave me.»

«Okay.»

Elia left, and Marti and Nicco reached Filippo. 

«Filo! We didn't expect to see you here!» 

«Marti! Nicco! Yes, me neither. Why did you choose this place?» 

«We wanted a break from the city. What about you? This doesn't look like "your place".»

«Okay, Marti... I've been hooking up with this guy for a while and I think this is getting serious. So I decided to ask him out on a date and to ask him to be something.»

«Filo, that's beautiful! Why didn't you tell us you were seeing someone?» 

Filippo laughed. If only Martino knew... 

«I wasn't sure if it'd end up somewhere.»

«Oh, okay. Can we sit here?» 

Oh, no. 

«Marti, please... He's just gone to the bathroom, but he'll be back soon.»

«But we want to meet him, Filo.»

They wanted to meet his new lover. They wanted to meet Elia, one of their best friends. It was pretty ironic. 

«Come on, Marti, let's go.»  
Nicco tried to save him, but he couldn't. 

«Please, Nicco. I just want to make sure he's a nice guy!» 

«I'm sure he is, if Filo chose him. Now come with me.»

But Martino had already sat down. 

Filippo sent a quick text to Elia

to: Eli💛  
you have pretty boring friends :) 

Elia read the text and rolled his eyes. 

to: Filo🧡  
Do I have to remember you that they're your friends, too? 

to: Eli 💛  
okay, you got a point. but Marti decided that he wants to meet my date, to make sure he's a good guy. 

to: Filo🧡  
do you think Marti would think that I'm a good guy for you? 

to: Eli💛  
mh, idk. do you wanna know? 

to: Filo🧡  
I'm coming. 

Elia came back to the table and found Martino and Niccolò sitting with Filippo and talking. 

«So... What's he like?» 

«Well, he's handsome of course. And he's smart, and brave, and funny. He makes me feel good, he's fantastic. I think he's the one... So I decided to take the big step and ask him to be my boyfriend.»

Elia couldn't believe it. 

Filippo wanted him to be his boyfriend. 

He felt tears of joy coming to his eyes. 

«Oh, Filo. Here he is!» 

Filippo turned to Elia, and the younger boy placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

«Do you really want me to be your boyfriend?» 

«Of course. We've been spending all the time together for three weeks now, and I think I'm ready for this.»

«I want to be your boyfriend, Filo. I want it so bad.» 

Niccolò was watching the scene with a big smile on his face, but Martino was looking at them with a confused look. 

«How strange! Filo, your boyfriend's voice sounds exactly like Elia's voice!» 

Filo and Elia looked at each other and started to laugh. 

«How strange, Marti! I really don't know why!» Elia said, putting the hood down and turning to Marti. 

«Elia? What are you doing here?» 

Elia and Filo couldn't stop laughing, and soon Nicco joined them. 

«What do you think I'm doing, Marti? I was out on a date with my boyfriend when you decided to come here and mess it up!» 

«But...» Martino seemed to be confused. «But you're straight Elia.»

«I assure you he isn't.» Filippo said, laughing.

«I never said that Marti.»

«Okay, guys, I'm happy for you and I'm sorry for messing up your first date. Now we're going to leave you alone. Let's go, Marti.»

«But Nì... I want to know everything! When did it start? How long have you liked each other? And have you already had-» 

«Okay, Bambi, come with me. I'm sorry guys, we didn't mean to.»

Elia and Filippo looked at each other again, and then they kissed. It was their first kiss as boyfriends. 

«Okay, so I guess it was a good night. I went on a date with an handsome guy, I got a boyfriend and I came out to two of my friends. What could be better?»


End file.
